Ice Queen 2 - The Girl Who Healed Sendoh Akira
by AmYzA
Summary: A new girl came to Ryonan. Sendoh thinks she looks similar to somebody he knew
1. Default Chapter

Ice Queen 2 - The Girl Who Healed Sendoh Akira  
A/n: This story is written out of a brainstorm that I had just gotten, it's on an experimental stage.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk.   
  
Summary: Sendoh's third year. A new girl entered Ryonan. Sendoh wanted to know more about her, due to her startling resemblance to the girl that rejected him. Sequel to Ice Queen.   
A/n: Bits of OOC, as usual...  
  
Chapter 1   
It's Monday morning, and as usual, at Ryonan High, students are filling in the school, chatting among friends along the way.   
  
A red sports car stopped in front of some students.   
  
"Nice car!" some whispered. Two figures went out from the car, a girl, wearing the Ryonan uniform, and a boy wearing civilian clothing.  
  
"Maki Shini-chi! What's he's doing in Ryonan?" asked a boy. The girl who's wearing the Ryonan uniform was also given a lot of attention, particularly her icy blond hair and her cold face.  
*****  
Maki Shini-chi was escorting his half sister, Takuya Anina to her new school, Ryonan. He was used to the attention given to him. Anina seemed a bit peeved due to the attention. She almost wished that she took a tutor instead of going to school.  
  
"Ok, Nina, here's Ryonan, do you want me to accompany you inside?" Maki asked.  
  
"No thanks, onii-chan, I think I can handle it on my own," Nina answered sweetly. Maki gave Nina a peck at the cheek before going back to the University of Kanagawa.  
  
"Oh well, here goes," Nina whispered to herself and walked towards the school building. She went straight to administration to register herself.  
****  
Administration  
"Excuse me, I'm a new student, 3rd year, may I know where I should register myself?" she asked the information center.  
  
"Ah, go to the assistant principal's office, you have your forms with you?"  
  
"yes, where is the assistant principal's office?"  
  
"2nd floor, turn left, and you'll see a door saying 'Assistant Principal 1 and 2',"  
  
"Arigatou,"  
  
Assistant Principal's office...  
The assistant principal, a woman of early 40's, her nametag read Yume Ariana greeted Nina with a smile.  
  
"You are from the UK, am I right?"  
  
"I spend my education in the UK for about ten years, I just got back," Nina answered.  
  
"Takuya Anina, I'll place you at Class 2 Year 3," Yume-sensei said, and thought for a moment, 'Where have I seen her?'. And after scanning through Nina's personal profile, she added, "Ah, you play squash, and basketball, and you used to be the manager for the basketball team at your old school. We have a basketball club that really need a manager, do you want the job?"  
  
"Manager?" Nina asked.  
  
"Well, it's your choice, either play squash in the team or as a manager in the basketball team, you could do both, if you want,"  
  
"I'll think about it first, sensei," Nina answered.  
  
"Okay, if you want to play squash, go to Ashita-sensei, her office is at the squash court, but if you want to be the basketball team manager, go to Taoka-sensei, I'll inform them about you,"  
  
"Arigatou, sensei," Nina answered again.  
  
"Here's your slip, Class 2 Year 3 is at the West Wing, turn left towards the west, and you'll see the third year's block, and it's at the first floor, enjoy Ryonan High,"  
  
"I will," Nina replied.  
*******  
Class 2 Year 3 is actually Sendoh's and Koshino's class. Sendoh was half asleep, while Koshino's concentrating hard on the lesson. Sendoh was about to fall deeply in slumber when somebody knocked the door.  
  
"Enter," commanded the English teacher. In comes a fair, icy blond haired girl, who caught both the boys' and and girls' attention.  
  
Sendoh lurched awake by the sudden sight of her. 'Amyza!' he thought. 'Couldn't be, she's in Shohoku and is a year 2,'  
  
"Sensei, I'm a new student," Anina said with a very sweet voice.  
  
"Introduce yourself to the rest of the class,"  
  
"Ohayo, watashi wa Takuya Anina, yoroshiku," she greeted. "You can call me either Takuya or Nina,"  
  
"Hi, I'm Sendoh Akira," he introduced himself.  
  
"Takuya Anina," she answered, and smiled at him.   
  
'She's really beautiful,' he thought.   
  
'This guy's really cute,' Nina thought.  
*******  
End of class - Recess  
"Takuya-san, do you want me to show you around the school?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Sure, Sendoh-san," Nina answered.  
  
"Sendoh! Wait up for me!" said Koshino. "Ohayo, ore wa Koshino Hiroaki,"  
  
"Takuya Anina,"   
  
"Let me and Sendoh show you around the school, Takuya-san," Koshino said. Sendoh glared at him. Koshino smirked, he won't let Sendoh get all the attentions of the beautiful new girl.  
  
"Tell us something about yourself, Takuya-san," Sendoh said, opening up a conversation. They are going towards the cafeteria. Girls watched in horror as Anina was escorted by two of the cutest guy at school.   
  
"Well, I'm the same age as you guys, I play squash and basketball..." Anina said.  
  
Sendoh cut in, "You play basketball? You are tall enough for that, though,"  
  
"We are the school's basketball players, Sendoh's the captain, while I'm the vice captain," Koshino supplied.  
  
"The assistant principal told me that you guys need a manager," Anina said.  
  
"Oh yes, our current manager, Hikoichi, is also a player, and he need to practice if he wants to play better," Koshino answered. "That's why we need somebody to take over his position temporarily this year,"  
  
Anina nodded in understanding.  
  
"You could watch us play this afternoon if you want," Sendoh said, and turned on his dazzling smile.  
  
Anina smiled back in return, and answered, "Well, if I could,"  
******  
At the end of the school day...  
Sendoh and Koshino brought her to the school gate.  
  
"If my onii-chan's not here yet, I'll watch the practice," Anina said, and after a while, a red sports car can be seen.  
  
"Well, there's my onii-chan, see you tomorrow, Sendoh-kun, Koshino-kun," Anina said.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Takuya-kun," Sendoh and Koshino answered, watching the tall girl run towards the red car.  
  
After she disappeared into the car, Sendoh remarked, "Interesting,"  
  
Koshino replied, "I think she looks like the girl that you fought with Rukawa for,"   
  
"Yup, she looks like Amyza, though, but those deep piercing green eyes showed that she's Takuya Anina, not Heidi Amyza," Sendoh answered.  
  
"Yeah, but I knew the moment you see her, you thought you are seeing Amyza,"  
  
"Well, that's the truth," Sendoh sighed.  
*******  
Ride back towards the Maki home.  
"So, how's school?" Maki asked.  
  
"Great, I made two new friends, Sendoh Akira and Koshino Hiroaki, though Sendoh's the first one to talk to me," Anina answered. "And the assistand principal asked me if I want to play squash or be the basketball team's manager,"  
  
"Sendoh Akira?" Maki repeated.  
  
"Yup, the very same. You know him, Onii-chan?" Anina replied.  
  
"We had a match once, he's the Ryonan Ace," Maki answered. "He's very good, probably the best rookie I've ever seen when he's in his first year,"  
  
"But his team's the one that lost, right?"   
  
"Yeah, coz as you know, Kainan is the best, I've no idea why you don't want to enter Kainan,"   
  
"Coz that's your school, that's why. I don't want people to like me because I'm Maki Shini-chi's sister," Anina answered again. "By the way, what do you think I should do, be the manager or play squash?"  
  
"You couldn't do both?"   
  
"I've to pick one,"  
  
"Hmm, think of what you like best," Maki simply answered. "Nina, when did you dye your hair?"  
  
Nina looked at her blond tresses. "A few years ago, why?"   
  
"No, it's nothing," Maki answered, noticing that Anina looked very similar to Heidi Hediaki's sister, Amyza.  
  
End of Chapter 1 - Please Read and Review!!!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Ice Queen 2 - The Girl Who Healed Sendoh Akira  
A/n: This story is written out of a brainstorm that I had just gotten, it's on an experimental stage.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk.   
A/n: Shoyo and Kainan are said to be private schools, so, I assume only rich people entered those two, and so, Maki, Fujima, Kiyota and all the basketball players in both school must have come from rich families, hence, Maki's luxurious car in this story.   
Summary: Sendoh's third year. A new girl entered Ryonan. Sendoh wanted to know more about her, due to her startling resemblance to the girl that rejected him. Sequel to Ice Queen.   
A/n: Bits of OOC, as usual...  
  
Chapter 2  
"I've made up my mind!" Anina said to herself. "I'll be the manager for the basketball team."  
  
After school...  
Anina walked to the school gym with Koshino side by side.  
  
"I can't believe that you'll be our new manager." Koshino said to Anina, shaking his head, smiling.   
  
They entered the gym. At once, the Ryonan players were dumbstruck. Who was this girl that just walked in the gym with Koshino? She was beautiful beyond words.  
  
"Taoka-sensei," she greeted, bowing to the coach of Ryonan High. "I would like to take over the position as the new manager, please."  
  
"Ah, Takuya Anina, the principal informed me about you, and yes, I accept your request to be the new manager," Taoka-sensei said. "Boys, this is our new manager, Takuya Anina."  
  
"Konnichiwa, just call me Anina," she said.  
  
"But, sensei, I'm the *manager*!" Hikoichi protested.  
  
"You need to improve if you want to play, Hikoichi, do you or do you not want to be on the same level as Miyagi Ryota, who's as short as you?" asked Taoka-sensei.  
  
Hikoichi nodded in reply, his face crumpling, in defeat.  
  
"Today, we are recruiting new members for the team, there's the freshmen," Hikoichi informed Anina. Anina nodded, scanning the new intakes.  
  
"Assemble! Freshmen," Sendoh commanded, with his arms akimbo. "Introduce yourself and tell what position you play in Junior High."  
  
Some of the freshmen are tall, some are short, but one guy, overshadow them all. He's about 190 cm tall, and only a first year.   
  
"That guy sure look like Sakuragi-san, ne? Sendoh-san?" Hikoichi asked.  
  
"Yup, he sure does, except the purple hair, and the attitude." Sendoh answered.  
  
The guy introduced himself...  
  
"Yutaka Hanamichi, 188 cm tall, my position is power forward, and I'm the tensai of Wako Junior High." he boasted.  
  
"I take that back." Sendoh said. "He even has Sakuragi's name."  
  
"Sakuragi?" Anina asked.  
  
"Here's the report on Sakuragi, Anina-san, I've compiled all these last year," Hikoichi answered, and gave his little notebook for Anina to see. "He's one of the talented players in Shohoku, and he only started playing basketball last year!"  
  
Anina thought, 'perhaps Onii-chan knows him, I'll just check him out from Onii-chan.'  
  
Another freshmen took the highlight as well, but due to his name...  
  
"Taoka Ito, 183 cm, my position is small forward, Tomigaoka Junior High." He shouted.   
  
"Related to you, sensei?" Koshino asked Taoka-sensei.  
  
Taoka-sensei nodded, and answered. "My nephew."  
  
"He doesn't look like you, though," said Koshino. Taoka Ito has dark blond hair, and a pair of icy green eyes. "Nor does he look Japanese, sensei."  
  
"His mother's a Eurasian." Taoka-sensei answered, looking proudly at his nephew.   
  
"Okay, freshmen will play against each other." Sendoh commanded. He put Taoka in team A, and Yutaka in Team B. It's not so long after the start of match, both Taoka and Yutaka made excellent moves on the court. There seemed to be a rivalry between them.  
  
"Your team seemed to be fiery this year, Sendoh," Anina pointed out. "Those two freshmen are good."  
  
"But I wonder what kind of players are Shohoku recruiting this year," Hikoichi said, as Sendoh nodded.   
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Hikoichi, every Sundays, you'll have to take my place, because that's squash day for me." Anina said.  
  
"Ok!" Hikoichi said brightly. He preferred to write the reports about his teammates rather than playing anyway.  
  
"Are you in the squash club, Takuya?" asked Taoka-sensei. "You know you couldn't be in two clubs at once, right?"  
  
"No, sensei, I'm just playing squash for fun every Sundays."   
  
Taoka-sensei nodded in understanding.  
  
Both Yutaka and Taoka then made it into the starting members.   
*****  
At the end of practice...  
"Can I walk you home, Takuya-san?" asked Sendoh.  
  
"I'm sorry, my onii-chan's giving me a ride home, as usual." she answered.  
  
Sendoh's face fell.  
  
A red sports car entered the school compound, and sped towards the gym.   
  
"Well, there he is, see you, Sendoh-san." she shouted, and ran towards the car.   
  
Sendoh was curious about Anina's brother, he had never seen Anina's brother before. Even at this close, he still couldn't see who is Anina's brother, thanks to the heavily tinted windows.   
  
"She turned down your offer, eh?" asked Koshino.  
  
"Yeah." Sendoh answered sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, Sendoh, a day will come when she wants to walk home with you." Koshino said.  
  
"Hey Kosh, I thought you want to be with her too," Sendoh replied.  
  
"Nope, I just wanna flirt with her yesterday, nothing more, and make you angry," Koshino answered. "Just one thing, remember that she is not Amyza, she's a totally different human being,"  
  
"I know, Kosh, I know." Sendoh replied, shaking his head sadly.  
*********  
In the car...  
"I saw Sendoh talking to you." Maki noted.  
  
"He asked me if I wanted him to walk me home, onii-chan." Anina answered.   
  
"So, you are the new Ryonan manager, eh?" Maki asked.  
  
"Yup, and don't tell Jin-kun about it." Anina replied. Jin Soichiro has replaced Maki as the captain for Kainan.  
  
"I won't, but probably I'll tell Nobu-kun." Maki teased.  
  
"Not that big mouth!!" Anina answered wearily.  
  
"How'd you know Nobu-kun is a big mouth?" Maki asked.  
  
"He used to be in an exchange program in Liverpool Junior High, remember?" Anina asked.  
  
Maki nodded.  
  
"Liverpool Junior High and Ashton Public School are rivals in sports, this is during my squash days. One day, I was going to play against a girl from Liverpool Jr. High, her name is Amyza Heidi, if I'm not mistaken, but somehow, I sprained my ankle, but of course, I didn't want anyone to know about it, but Nobunaga happened to saw me wrap the band-aid outside the court, and so, told everyone, including the teacher about it."  
  
"And so, Amyza won by walkover, right?" Maki asked. "Because there's no one to take your place…"  
  
"Exactly! If that idiot had shut his mouth, I'd be playing squash that day, and probably win." Anina answered angrily. "By the way, why are you calling him Nobu-kun?"  
  
"He's like a little brother to me, even though his attitude is very similar to Sakuragi Hanamichi." Maki replied, chuckling.  
  
"Oh yes, who's Sakuragi Hanamichi? Hikoichi and Sendoh mentioned his name a few times during practice and Taoka-sensei cringed when he heard Sakuragi's name."  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi is the spark plug of Shohoku team, he's an unpredictable beginner. He learned how to play basketball in three months."  
  
"Sugoi!"  
  
"That's not all, Nina, he even learnt 'under the basket' shots in a week, if I'm not mistaken, and learnt 'long shots' in a week or two, don't remember much, basically, he has the talent for basketball, I could take you to Shohoku now, if you want, but I don't know if he started playing already,"  
  
"According to Hikoichi's notes, he's in rehab due to a back injury,"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right… Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"And by the way, there's this freshman, he's 188 cm, he's from Wako Junior High, according to Sendoh and Hikoichi, he acts just like this Sakuragi guy."  
  
"Really, including the very loud annoying laugh and calling himself a tensai?"  
  
"He did call himself a tensai, but he hasn't laughed yet, and his name is Yutaka Hanamichi."  
  
"I pity Sendoh, he got another crazy guy in his team,"  
  
"Crazy?"  
  
"Well, Sakuragi called himself a tensai, Nobu-kun called himself a 'super rookie', both Kainan and Shohoku has different guys who acts the same, has the same no. on their jersey, and the only difference between them is one is from Kainan while the other's in Shohoku, and their hair   
colour,"  
  
"Well, I don't know if Yutaka are going to do the same thing as that idiot, Kiyota, but he certainly looks like someone who could make me angry."  
  
"He will, just wait and see." Snickered Maki, driving towards their home.  
  
End of Chapter 2 - please read and review.  
  
A/n: This chapter is all about Anina finding out about the top teams in Kanagawa; mainly Shohoku, Kainan and Ryonan.   
  
A/n regarding beautiful people: I'm sorry to say this, but guys *generally* are attracted to beautiful girls. If we think of Sendoh as a real life guy, he'd be attracted to beautiful girls, he even has that flirty smile. The beautiful girls aren't necessarily so beautiful, they are just beautiful enough to catch everybody's eyes. Think of Ayako - Ayako's beautiful, she's very smart, but the only flaw she has is that, she got a nasty temper, but, the nasty temper are due to Miyagi and Sakuragi's behaviours, and so, we could say that Ayako is a perfect girl, in a way. Haruko is beautiful too, and her flaw is that, she's so damn slow. That's the girls in Slam Dunk. In Fushigi Yuugi - Miaka's flaw is that,   
she eats a lot, and yet do not gain weight, and she's sometimes foolish, while Yui, her flaw is not trusting her best friend, and trusted the evil Nakago. In Vandread, Dita's flaw is that; she doesn't know how to express how she loves Hibiki. 


	3. chapter 3

Ice Queen 2 - The Girl Who Healed Sendoh Akira  
A/n: This story is written out of a brainstorm that I had just gotten, it's on an experimental stage.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk.   
Summary: Sendoh's third year. A new girl entered Ryonan. Sendoh wanted to know more about her, due to her startling resemblance to the girl that rejected him. Sequel to Ice Queen.   
A/n: Bits of OOC, as usual...  
A/n: It is a sequel to ice queen, and it's pretty much related. And gomen for it being a little bit similar to The Fragrance of Vanilla, I've read that fic, and it's not my intention to copy it.  
  
Chapter 3  
A week had passed since Anina first met Yutaka, and her brother was right. He really did provoked her temper.  
  
"Teme! Icyboy!" shouted Yutaka, and he was about to start a fight with Ito, but Anina stopped them, by kicking both of their butts.  
  
"Anina-san!" Yutaka complained.  
  
"Stop fighting and start practicing!" she shouted.  
  
The boys sweatdropped when Anina did that, they couldn't believe she got a very nasty temper when provoked.  
****  
Sunday Morning  
Anina cycled to the Kanagawa Squash Centre to practice squash.  
  
"Just because I'm not on a school team doesn't mean I don't need to practice," she said to herself. "I do hope most of the courts are empty,"  
  
She parked the bicycle at the bicycle area, entered the centre, and paid the fee to use one of the courts. There's only six people using the courts today, and including her, seven.  
  
Four girls and two boys are sitting at the bench area, and two of the girls are going to start a match. Anina recognised one of the girls.  
  
"Amyza Heidi," she said to herself.  
  
The blond haired girl turned and smiled mockingly, "Anina Takuya, fancy meeting you here, I thought you quit squash,"  
  
"I never quit squash, Heidi,"  
  
"You quit after you sprained you ankle, Takuya,"  
  
"Teme! I'll show you, it's just luck that I sprained my ankle when you won by walkover!" Anina outraged. "Let's play a game!"  
  
"Sure! How many sets?"  
  
"Three sets, 8 points per game, 30 second break between sets," said Anina.  
  
"Ok, Ida, can you referee?" asked Amyza.  
  
"I don't want you friend to referee,"   
  
"Okay, Yui-chan, can you referee? Behold, the best player in Kanagawa last year, Yuuki Yui, of Shohoku,"  
  
"Fine! Fine! Let's start the match!"   
*****  
Yuuki Yui climbed towards the referee's seat, bringing with her, a piece of paper and a pen.   
  
"Players in the court," Yui commanded. "5 seconds warm-up,"  
  
5 seconds later...  
"Spin your racket," Yui commanded from above.  
  
"If this is W, you serve, if it's M, I serve," Amyza said, pointing at the Wilson symbol on the racket.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Amyza spinned the racket. It's W.  
  
"Best of three sets, Takuya Anina to serve, love all, play," Yui said.  
  
Anina got ready to serve. She barely hit the ball, and then...  
  
"Service Over, Handout," said Yui from above. The ball didn't enter Amyza's side of the court.  
  
"Hey, it went in!" Anina protested.  
  
"I didn't see it went in, Amyza to serve, left box, love all," Yui said.  
  
Amyza got ready to serve. And the game starts.  
  
"One - love," Yui said when Anina missed the ball.  
  
Amyza proceeded to serve again, and this time, Anina got the ball, but...  
  
"Down! Two - love," Yui said, the ball entered the pits.  
  
"Shi-kuso!" muttered Anina.  
  
Anina managed to hit the ball after the next serve, but...  
  
"Out! Three - love," Yui said, the ball bounced too high towards the ceiling.  
*****  
In the end...  
  
"8-3, game ball," Yui said, signalling that the match is going to be over soon. Amyza's leading by 5 points.  
  
Amyza hit the ball, Anina bounced it back towards her, and then, Amyza hit it back again, and Anina missed!  
  
"9-3, set goes to Heidi Amyza,"  
  
"Want to continue playing?" asked Amyza.  
  
"Sure!" Anina answered hotly.  
  
But Anina lost badly during the second set, by 7 points, and in the third set...  
  
"8-8, deuce, want to go for how many points?" asked Yui.   
  
(A/n: In squash, when the players both has 8 points, they were asked by the referee if they want to go for one point or two points, players usually choose the 2 points)  
  
"Two," Anina answered. Amyza nodded.  
  
"9-8, game ball," Amyza's leading by one.  
  
Amyza served, and Anina got ready to hit it, but, the ball went out.  
  
"10-8, game goes to Heidi Amyza, 9-3, 9-2, 10-8,"   
  
"Yay! I won!" Amyza said, but before that, she walked over to Anina.  
  
"You'll need to practice with your life to beat me," she said, handing over her hand.  
  
Anina slapped the hand away, and walked out. She was about to walk towards the washrooms when somebody familiar went in.  
  
"Rukawa, you are supposed to meet me at the half court a half hour ago," said Sendoh.   
  
"Really? Sorry, Sendoh, maybe I forgot about it," Rukawa said, tightening his hold over Amyza.  
  
"Hi Amyza-chan," Sendoh said flirtingly.  
  
"Hey Akira,"  
  
"Eh, Takuya-san, what are you doing here?" Sendoh asked when he saw Anina looking at him.  
  
"I just played a game, what does it look like, Sendoh-san?" asked Anina.  
  
"let me introduce to you, Takuya-san, this is Heidi Amyza, one of the best squash players of Shohoku, and this Amyza-chan, is Takuya Anina, our assistant manager,"  
  
"We've met," Amyza coldly replied.  
*****  
Maki picked her up from the court.  
  
"Darn that Heidi Amyza!" is the first thing Anina said to Maki.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She beated me! 9-3, 9-2, 10-8, can you believe that, Onii-chan?"  
  
"Yup!"   
  
"Nani?"  
  
"She beated a very good Kainan player last year, who's there inside?"  
  
"Four girls, one of them Amyza, and the rest, I don't know, a guy named Rukawa Kaede, another guy that I don't know, and Sendoh Akira,"  
  
"they are still together?" asked Maki.  
  
"Who's still together?"  
  
"Heidi Amyza and Rukawa Kaede,"   
  
"Ah, that really cold guy is her boyfriend, eh? They suited with each other,"  
  
"So, what did she say to you?"  
  
"She said I have to practice with my life to beat her. Maybe I should enter the squash club, at least I could practice more, and in the process beat her up,"  
  
"She's your junior, don't you know that?"  
  
"I know, she's a year 2, I *should* be better than her!"  
  
End of Chapter 3 - please read and review. 


End file.
